


Perfect

by LittleMissHardCorre



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarry, Fluff, M/M, relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 09:35:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13232979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissHardCorre/pseuds/LittleMissHardCorre
Summary: Drarry drabble based on the Ed Sherran song Perfect - Hope you enjoy!





	Perfect

Harry spent a lot of time thinking about the way Draco looked. 

Draco had always been obsessed with his own looks. Always wanting to look perfect. Harry had never figured out if he found it worrying or endearing, though he did understand. When you came from a family like the Malfoys, image was extremely important, and Draco dreaded doing anything that would harm their families image more so than it already had been. And it always got Harry thinking. 

Harry thought back to the first time he realised he was in love with Draco, at the Yule ball. He was always an awkward teen, even before he started questioning his sexuality. But that night, he saw Draco from across the room. Everything about him was pristine. His hair, his nails, his suit. Gods he was beautiful. And for the first time Harry finally felt like it all made sense. Harry couldn’t imagine just walking over to his arch enemy and simply asking him to dance. After all they looked totally different. Harry at this point had spent so much time fidgeting his robes were now loose, looking like he’d dressed in the dark, and his hair was a mess from the amount of times he’d ran his hand through it. And there was Draco, in all his pale, perfect glory, looking like he’d stepped straight out of a magazine. And yet, Harry found himself asking anyway. He had no idea what possessed him to do it, and even less clue what possessed Draco to say yes. But he figured, they were still kids at this point, despite everything Harry had already been through they were just children. And it was far easier for children to forgive and fall in love than it was to hold a grudge which both barely remembered starting. So they danced, arms around each other, ignoring the stares of the other students and just losing themselves in the purest thing they’d ever both felt. 

Harry thought back to their wedding day. He’d been stood at the front, anxiously awaiting the arrival of the other groom. He still couldn’t believe this was happening. As soon as the battle was over, the dark lord defeated, he’d ran to find Draco. The second he’d saw him, stood on the front steps of their school, he’d fallen to one knee. He hadn’t even finished his question before Draco was on the floor with him, crying the word yes into his shoulder, both of them glad to be alive. And well, his parents could hardly object after everything that had just happened. So here he stood, eyes watching his every move, and yet he couldn’t take his eyes off the man walking towards him. Never could he have imagined anyone looking this perfect on their wedding day. Harry could feel his eyes welling up, breath catching in this throat at the sight of the other man. Somehow, he felt like he didn’t deserve this. But he’d be damned if he let anything, his own self doubt included, take away the angel in his life. 

There were many times Harry could recall where Draco looked what others would describe as the very definition of perfect. And yet, here they were now. 2am, both in their pyjamas, hair messy from their failed attempts at trying to get asleep. Standing barefoot on the grass of their garden, their favourite song playing on Harrys iPod as they swayed together gently, the cool air brushing against them as they held each other, Harry’s arms wrapped firmly around him with the blonds head resting on his shoulder. And despite Draco’s remark of how much of a mess he looked, Harry could honestly say he’d never seen his husband looking more perfect then he did that night.


End file.
